


Jailbait

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, cop partners au, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a good boy. Want a treat?” He went into the breast pocket of his shirt and pulled out a paper packet, ripping it open and showing Ian a pill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbait

                “What’s your name, hot stuff?” the man asked, running his hands up Ian’s thighs even though the club had a no touching policy. Ian let it go since he’s boss had already told him off for being too distant with the patrons. Said he needed to act like he wanted to be with them, so he did.

 

                “Curtis,” Ian replied, sliding his arms around the trick’s neck. He shifted in the guy’s lap, flexing his hips and when he was down near the guy’s ear, breathing hot and humid on his neck in a way he hoped was sexy, he spoke.

 

                “You’re a good boy. Want a treat?” He went into the breast pocket of his shirt and pulled out a paper packet, ripping it open and showing Ian a pill.

 

                “Can I keep the package and save it for later?” Ian asked. He drank a little during his shifts but taking pills during work made him too sloppy. Some guys probably liked that but he didn’t. This one seemed to take offense to Ian’s trepidation.

 

                “No. It’s a gift and it’s pretty rude to turn down a gift, isn’t it?” the guy said. “You take it or I want my money back.”

 

                Ian didn’t want to take the pill but he also didn’t want to lose the cash or his job so he let the guy feed the pill to him. He tried not to cringe from the sour taste of the man’s nicotine-stained fingers, going so far as to suck on them after he’d placed the pill on his tongue. He cheeked the pill and made a show of pretending to swallow it. The guy looked properly awed and Ian knew he had him.

 

                The dance ended but the guy hung around, drinking at the bar and watching Ian shaking his ass and flexing his muscles on the stage and giving out dances on the floor. Ian watched him go to the bar and get the attention of Drew, Ian’s boss. They talked for a moment and Ian tried to ignore it when their gazes stayed locked on him.

 

                Before long, Drew caught his eye between songs and beckoned him to come down off the stage and to the bar. Ian did as he was told, and Drew pulled him back into the back room where it was slightly quieter, the music a dull throb through the soundproofed walls.

 

                “I got a special request for you, Curtis. A regular who wants to see _more_ of you.” He scratched at his beard and regarded Ian seriously. “You ever turned a trick before?”

 

                “No sir,” Ian replied, mouth dry and tongue numb and took thick in his mouth.

 

                “To new experiences then,” Drew said. “You get 60%. He knows the rules. I’ll send him in when I go back out and you just do what he tells you to do. Alright?”

 

                Ian nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

 

                “He paid for a hummer. If he tells you to do anything else, you do it but you tell me. Got it?”

 

                Ian nodded and Drew went for the door. Before he could open it though, it slammed open and he was met with the barrel of a gun. He froze and put his hands up, backing into the room as the wielder of the gun stepped into it.

 

                “Right on time,” Ian breathed, watching as the cop put away his gun.

 

                “You the manager here?” Mickey asked, taking his cuffs out of his jacket. Like he knew what was coming and had resigned himself to his fate, Drew turned around and let Mickey cuff him. “Gonna take that as a yes. You know prostitution’s illegal, right?”

 

                “Yeah. Just fucking take me in. I know what i did,” Drew spat and Mickey obeyed, reading him his rights. That done, he called in the two officers he’d called for back-up. They took Drew out to the car to lock him up in the back seat while Mickey went to Ian, who had gone to the changeroom to get his clothes from his locker.

 

                “Good job tonight,” Mickey told him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

 

                “You arrested the guy too, right? The one who paid for me?” Mickey nodded. “Alright. He tried to fee me drugs, too. I’m not sure what it is, but I bagged it for you.” He handed Mickey the pill in the paper packet it had come from. He’d lifted it off the guy while he was giving him the lapdance. “You’ll probably find more on him.”

 

                “I’ll let Tony know,” Mickey said. He radioed that out to his back-up and then turned his attention back to Ian. “You alright, man? He didn’t do anything too weird to you?”

 

                “Didn’t get a chance, thanks to you,” Ian said, smiling shyly at Mickey.

 

                “Yeah, yeah. Just doing my job, officer...?”

 

                “Gallagher,” Ian supplied. “Ian Gallagher.”

 

                Tony radioed Mickey again, calling him out to the car so they could bring the perp in and he reluctantly put an end to his conversation with Ian. “I’ll see you around, Gallagher.”

 

                “Soon, hopefully,” Ian said. Mickey gave him a little smile and left. Ian went with another officer down to the station to give his statement. He spent the entire car ride drilling the other officer on everything he knew about Detective Mickey Milkovich.


End file.
